


Quiet

by Vulpixune



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpixune/pseuds/Vulpixune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With his roommates home, Levi has to keep it down. Too bad he sucks at that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Rivetra Week, Day 5  
> Prompt: Hands/Fingers  
> Warnings:

Levi bit down a whimper as Petra stroked his inner thigh, her face resting in the crook of his neck. His roommates were home and that meant having to be as quiet as possible while having sex. But this, this cruel teasing Petra was doing when he was almost painfully erect, was absolute torture. Sweet, painful torture.

“Tch, you going to stall some more or are you actually going to touch me?” he demanded. She chuckled and nipped at his neck. 

“What’re you talking about? I’m touching you, aren’t I?” Her fingertips were so agonizingly close to cock. He could feel the warmth radiating off of her fingers she was so close. 

“You know what I meant,” he hissed. She gave him a sympathetic look (Bullshit, he thought. She’s not sorry at all) and kissed him on the cheek. 

His body jerked as her fingers lightly stroked his cock. A smug smirk pulled at her lips and Levi gave her a look that could curdle milk but she kept on grinning. If anyone was used to his poisonous looks, it’d be her. Petra’s hand grasped his shaft and slowly started pumping him. Levi had to stop himself from arching his back as pleasure jolted his body. She wasn’t even doing anything vigorous and already he was on the brink. Petra was definitely going to pay for this later. 

Levi swallowed the pants and moans his body screamed for him to make as she started working his cock harder, hand pumping as fast as she could and the fingertips of her free hand gently stroking the head of his penis. God, it was painful to stay quiet when she was doing this to him. His blood was on fire and white hot ecstasy was eating his entire being and before he could even try and calm himself down he climaxed, body arching and something between a moan and a scream ripping itself from his throat. Petra giggled, giggled, as Farlan pounded on their shared wall, yelling at Levi to keep it down. Levi shot a deadly glare at Petra, who only smiled at him. 

“Is something wrong?” she asked quietly.


End file.
